1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a cartridge type or a so-called depth type element for filtrating a fluid, which is incorporated into a moisture condensing separator or a filter of a fluid processing unit.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As is broadly known, the conventional cartridge type fluid filtration element is constructed in such a way that a filtration cylinder formed of glass wool and with a relatively large thickness is fitted to the exterior of a porous core cylinder, and doughnut disk-like end plates are fixed to both end surfaces of the filtration cylinder. The end plates are indispensable for regulating the filtrating directions in which the fluid permeates the filtration cylinder from inside to outside and vice versa so that the fluid never permeates both end portions thereof. There has heretofore been adopted a means for fixedly sealing the end plates to the end surfaces of the filtration cylinder with a synthetic resin bonding agent or by use of a mold. For instance, when filtrating a special fluid having a high temperature or a resinous melt property, the bonding agent or the mold is melted at high temperatures or due to chemical influences, with the result that the end plates are removed therefrom. It is therefore impossible to utilize the cartridge type filtration element to which the end plates are fixed with the bonding agent or by the mold. The filtration of the above-described special fluid typically involves a so-called filtration material charging method in which a filtration material is charged directly in the filter, because there is no other proper means. Take the moisture condensing separation for example, hydrocarbon can be separated from water at 10 ppm or less by using the cartridge type element. Whereas by charging the filtration material, the separation is effected unfavorably at 100.about.500 ppm. Under such circumstances, a compromise is that this unfavorable performance may be ignored as an inevitable problem. The filtration is performed mainly on the basis of the filtration material charging method.